Family 8108
Description The team reopens the 1945 case of a Japanese-American man killed outside an Army-Navy football game when it was revealed that the original investigation may have been in the wrong place. Synopsis The team reopens the investigation of a Japanese man whose death occurred after being released from a Japanese-American camp in California during World War II. Ray Takahashi was a hard working Japanese American citizen who worked to have success for both himself and his family. When World War II broke out, he saw that all slip away. The family was put into a camp in California, his son Billy ripped away from his best friend, Skip. The family had to start over, learn to live in a barn which they shared, and tried to keep their spirits high as the war continued. Billy was able to take classes through a kind teacher, Mary Anne Clayton who Ray also befriended. As time passed Ray and Mary Anne grew close. One day, Shinji Nakamura, a man also interred at the camp and who had also beef with Ray, caught his rival in a romantic scene with Mary-Anne. So, he ran off and told people what he saw. Tragically, Ray's family was one of those people. Furious and hurt over his father's actions, Billy Takahasi enlisted in the army, said goodbye to his mother, Evelyn and left. Ray was heartbroken and never heard from his son again. A few months later, the family learned that Billy had died though a telegraph. After being released from the camp, Mary Anne helped the Takahashi’s start over in Philadelphia. When Shinji finds Ray to deliver Billy’s last note to his father, he gets a new found patriotic spirit and decides to go to the annual Army Navy game see Billy’s commanding officer Skip and ask if Billy can receive an honorary medal. Sadly the war turned Skip into a different and angry person and he lashes out at Ray, punching him which results in Ray falling from the train steps to his death. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Ian Anthony Dale as Ray Takahashi (1942-1945) *Erin Cottrell as Mary Anne Clayton (1942-1944) *Jerry Douglas as Eugene "Skip" Robertson (2007) *David Huynh as Billy Takahashi (1942-1944) *Mia Korf as Evelyn Takahashi (1942-1945) *Kim Miyori as Evelyn Takahashi (2007) *Patti Yasutake as Barbara Takahashi (2007) *Ron Yuan as Shinji Nakamura (1944-1945) *Sean Davis as Eugene "Skip" Robertson (1942-1945) *Mary-Margaret Lewis as Mary Anne Clayton (2007) *Jonathan Terry as Larry Scholz (2007) And *Keone Young as Shinji Nakamura (2007) Co-Starring *Toby Meuli as Larry Scholz (1942-1944) Notes *This episode and "Colors" tie for the earliest case with a male victim. Since "Colors" was solved two years sooner, this one was technically older. There were eight episodes which took place earlier: "Torn" (1919), "Beautiful Little Fool" (1929), "Best Friends" (1932), "World's End" (1938), "The Letter" (1939), and "Factory Girls" (1943), "WASP" (1944), and "The Hen House" (1945) ; all of which had female victims. *Billy Takahashi's image also appears at the end even when he was not killed by the murderer. *No song was played in the end of the episode because this was a World War II related episode, the producers decided that they should have Billy's letter read by David Hynuh in the end of the episode. *The manner in which Ray dies is similar to Emma Vine, both falling down a flight of stairs and breaking their necks, albeit the fact that Emma's death happened almost 20 years after Ray's. Music *The Andrews Sisters "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" *Vera Lynn "The White Cliffs of Dover" *Glenn Miller "This Is No Laughing Matter" *Kay Kyser "Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition!" *The Ink Spots "Whispering Grass (Don't Tell the Trees)" *Ella Fitzgerald & The Ink Spots "I'm Making Believe" *Vaughn Monroe "When the Lights Go On Again All Over the World" *'Closing Song:' David Huynh (Billy Takahashi) "Billy's Letter" Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes